russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Light TV 33 New Schedule
Light Network, the TV network in Philippine television on Channel 33 as the country's premier motivational TV of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with an operated AM radio stations like DZJV 1458 kHz, the #1 most trusted motivational radio station in CALABARZON. With its new corporate slogan, tagline and advertising campaign Kaibigan Mo!, celebrating 3rd year anniversary prides itself to the Kaibigan network tries to portray genuine, eternal and most intimate friendship Jesus Christ has offer everyone. We at Light Network 33, the country's premier motivational TV like cooperation in helping us find the talents for our station ID. Light Network 33 is a Christian TV and radio station of ZOE Broadcasting Nertwork, Inc. who prides itself on being the premium motivational channel in the Philippines on Free TV. They use the TV broadcasting medium in order to spread God’s Word and the love of Jesus. Light Network 33 offers quality entertainment with solid Christian values. We want to take an active part in nation building. To be able to mold the youth to become better versions of themselves, to be able to show everyone the beauty of life, how it’s supposed to be celebrated, and deviate from too much negativity, unfortunately shown on TV nowadays. The new management is headed by ZOE-TV network chairman Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Jean Perez, the operations manager of ZOE Broadcasting. ZOE Broadcasting Network was launched in 1988 as channel 11 and re-launched last 2008 as ZOE TV 33 (DZOZ-TV 33). It is currently an affiliate of GMA Network. The network offers good, balanced, rich and innovative programs because it is inspired by their spiritual belief. The flagship television station today is DZOE-TV 11 Manila and GMA News TV operates several provincial stations. UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance seeks to achieve with its envisioned network of regional transmitters to be established. The 40-kilowatt Broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated at the peak of Antipolo City (1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan & Tarlac. Light TV 33 is also carried by major cable TV Networks like SkyCable, Home Cable, Global Destiny, Dream Satellite TV and Cignal Digital TV. About Us 'Mision' *To communicate hope to all viewers 'Vision' *top motivational TV network in the Philippines 'Values' *Love for God *Social Responsibility *Integrity *Excellence Schedule Monday-Friday :Monday-Friday :6 am – Animal Atlas :6:30 am – Huggubug Club :7 am – Sarah's Stories :7:30 am – Super Simple Science Stuff :8 am – Light Up (Ptr. Bobot Bernardo and Ptr. Amor Adela) :8:30 am – Jesus the Healer :9:30 am – The 700 Club Asia :10 am – TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am – Dooley and Pals :12 nn – The Flying House :12:30 pm – Auto-B-Good :1 pm – Story Keepers :1:30 pm – VeggieTales :2 pm – Pisobilities (Francisco Colayco) :2:30 pm – Road Trip (Ru dela Torre) :3 pm – TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm – #Pinoy: Yan Tayo Eh! (Jan Manual) :5 pm – Lifegiver (Sis. Dory Villanueva) :5:30 pm – Superbook Classic :6 pm – News Light (Ar Vargas) (LIVE) :7 pm – Adyenda (Sen. Joel Villanueva) :7:30 pm – Buhay Unleash (Vic Garcia and Avelynn Garcia) :8:30 pm - :Mon: This is My Story, This is My Song (Jungee Marcelo) :Tue: Gloryfall Interactive :Wed: Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Cel del Guzman) (LIVE) :Thurs: JAM (Carl Guevarra) :Fri: PJM Forum (Ptr. Doment Rivera and Bishop Leo Alconga) :9 pm - :Tue: PJM Forum (Ptr. Doment Rivera and Bishop Leo Alconga) :Fri: Solemn Sessions (Ptr. Ogie Cayabyab) :9:30 pm – River of Worship :10 pm – News World (Richmond Cruz) (LIVE) :10:30 pm – Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) :11 pm – Jesus the Healer :12 mn to 1 am – TV Shop Philipines :Saturday :6 am – Bugtime Adventures :6:30 am – Grandfather Reads :7 am – Friends and Heroes :7:30 am – 3-2-1 Penguins :8 am – Xtreme Life :8:30 am – One Music Village :9 am – Organique TV (Cathy Salimbangon and Regine Tolentino) :9:30 am – T3 :10 am – TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am – Sarap Pinoy :12 nn – Light Cinema Specials :2 pm – AP Media programs :2:30 pm – Soulmag TV :3 pm – TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm – Kids HQ :5:30 pm – Superbook Reimagined :6 pm – Lifegiver (Sis. Dory Villanueva) :6:30 pm – Shout Out: Sigaw ng Kabataan (Carlo Lorenzo) :7:30 pm – #Pinoy: Yan Tayo Eh! (Jan Manual) (back-to-back episode replays) :8:30 pm – Road Trip (Ru dela Torre) (back-to-back episode replays) :9:30 pm – River of Worship :10 pm – Christian World News :10:30 pm – Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) :11 pm – Diyos at Bayan (Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Cel del Guzman) (replay) :12 mn to 1 am – TV Shop Philipines :Sunday :6 am – Bugtime Adventures :6:30 am – Grandfather Reads :7 am – Friends and Heroes :7:30 am – 3-2-1 Penguins :8 am – House of Praise :10 am – TV Shop Philippines :11:30 am – Way of the Master :12 nn – Light Cinema Specials :2 pm – AP Media programs :2:30 pm – Soulmag TV :3 pm – TV Shop Philippines :4:30 pm – JAM (Carl Guevarra) :5:30 pm – Superbook Reimagined :6 pm – #Pinoy: Yan Tayo Eh! (Jan Manual) (back-to-back episode replays) :7 pm – Shout Out: Sigaw ng Kabataan (Carlo Lorenzo) (replay) :8 pm – In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley :9 pm – I Love Pinas (Carlo Lorenzo) :9:30 pm – River of Worship :10 pm – PJM Forum (Ptr. Doment Rivera and Bishop Leo Alconga) :10:30 pm – Midnight Prayer Helps (Cel de Guzman) :11 pm – Jesus the Healer :12 mn to 1 am – TV Shop Philipines 'Programming' Light Network News and Public Affairs *''News Light'' - Ang programang gabi-gabing naghahatid ng mga balitang dapat niyong malaman na isang oras. An hour-long primetime Filipino news program of Light Network, it presents round-about newscasts and gives the viewers an alternative view of daily news of which they are part of sensationalism and tabloid reporting. News Light aims to deliver today’s top stories and headlines. Anchoired by Ar Vargas. **''News Light Round-up'' - Our news advisory (2 to 3 minutes) from Monday to Friday, anchored by Sheryl Hermosa (11:30am, 2pm and 6pm) for Filipino news update Jenna Serano (9pm) for English news roundup. *''News World'' (since March 31, 2014) - Every night for the comprehensive news of the nation and the rest of the world. From Light Network News and Public Affairs in a strategic partnership with the world's leading news authority, News World is the 30-minute late night English news program anchored by RIchmond Cruz *''Adyenda'' - What is in the daily agenda of Juan de la Cruz? Adyenda, the newscast tackles all-encompassing subjects from public policies, politics, to issues on the environment, international relations and the arts from the latest news. Anchored by Alex Tinsay, the news program is a two-time awardee of the Anak TV Seal Awards. Form erly: Secretary Joel Villanueva, Director-General of the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority (TESDA), he is run for senator. *''Diyos at Bayan'' - A forum among representatives of major stakeholders and reliable sources in the Philippine society about how God and the nation can work together to resolve pressing societal issues. The longest-running public affairs program in the Philippines is hosted by Bro. Eddie Villanueva and Cel de Guzman. *''Pisobilities'' - A financial advisory program teaching Filipinos innovative ways to tap the income-generating potentials of their hard-earned peso to bring in wealth and prosperity. The program is hosted by the money guru himself, Francisco J. Colayco. *''Legal Forum'' - On-air discussion of legal issues, answering the questions of letter senders, as hosted by renowned lady lawyer, Atty. Joji Alonso, together with other prominent lawyers as guests. *''The Healthy Life'' - Not only inform you about health issues and facts on diseases and illnesses, it will also give you tips on healthy lifestyle choices, hosted by Dr. Cris and Dra. Linda Enriquez. *''Shout Out: Sigaw ng Kabataan!'' - Hosted by Carlo Lorenzo and K.A. Antonio. *''Unang Sabak'' - The morning teleradyo news and public affairs program anchored by Daniel Castro. From Monday to Friday at 7:00 to 8:00 in the morning on Light Network and simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz. *''Ka-Barangay'' - Hosted by Yvonne Castillo. From Monday to Friday at 8:00 to 9:00 in the morning on Light Network and simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz. *''Diskarte ni Daniel Castro'' - A public affairs program hosted by Daniel Castro. From Monday to Friday at 10:00 to 11:00 in the morning on Light Network and simulcast over DZJV 1458 kHz. *''Christian World News'' (since April 5, 2014) - The half-hour weekly conservative news program devoted to the work of the Holy Spirit around the globe. From Light Network News and Public Affairs in partnership with CBN News, this award-winning newscast airs at various times in the United States and around the world. Infotainment *''I Love Pinas!'' - A 30-minute full-packed travel show featuring the adventurous host, Carlo Lorenzo in his travels around the Philippines. The program gives entertainment and information about cultures, festivals, food and everything regarding the places featured. It tours its viewers around the scenic and historic spots around the Philippines. *''Road Trip'' - Teens and yuppies – let’s join in the fun on this joyride adventure of Road Trip. It is hosted by Pastor. Ru Dela Torre. *''Sarap Pinoy'' - Sarap Pinoy, a cooking show serves on silver platter Filipinos world-famous cuisines and delicacies. Its objective is to promote different Filipino dishes of different places in the Philippines is Sarap, sulit, Pinoy na Pinoy. The program is hosted by Chef Rhea and Jayjay Sycip with Carlo Lorenzo. Entertainment *''IGNITE: Gospel Music Festival'' - A reality show with amateur Christian bands will slug it out for the chance to win Php100,000 pesos and ink an exclusive recording contract featuring all original compositions with MUSIKATHA, one of the leaders in music album recording in the country. They will also have the chance to become a regular fixture in Light TV 33’s different shows. And to make things more exciting, the winning band's church will get an additional P100,000 bonus! Hosted by Rem Paguio, Carl Guevara and K.A. Antonio. *''Gloryfall Interactive'' - It’s Not About Performance. It’s About Worship. The show serves as a resource for individuals and worship teams to become better musicians and worship leaders. It showcases ideas on how to play the song in each instrument (lead guitar, bass guitar, piano and drums) as well as how to use it when worship leading. *''Light Cinema Specials'' - Be entertained. Be relaxed. Be inspired. Light Cinema Specials bring you different inspiring movies that will entertain and make you relax. *''Solemn Sessions'' - Join our gigs of prayer and worship here on a musical variety show Solemn Sessions. with Pastor Myra Jalique *''This is My Story, This is My Song'' - A musical variety show will give us a glimpse on the genesis of a song with host Mr. Jungee Marcelo. Gospel *''Road to Emmaus Village'' - From moses to messiah to discover the hebraic roots of our christian faith. *''Jesus the Healer'' - A gospel preaching and healing program featuring the public sermons of Jesus is Lord's spiritual director, Bro. Eddie Villanueva, and other respected JIL pastors. *''Gospel TV Mass'' *''PJM Forum'' - A panel discussion of current Philippine societal and political issues and the role of the Christian sector as God's major instrument of change to carry out His divine plan for the nation. Hosted by Bishop Dan Balais, Bishop Leo Alconga and Ptr. Domeng Rivera. *''River of Worship'' - River of Worship is a 30-minute TV program that features timeless worship hymns and the stories behind the songwriters and composers. *''Lord of the Nation'' *''Midnight Prayer Helps'' - A show that aims to be a beacon of hope for those who are physically, emotionally and spiritually unwell, there’s Midnight Prayer Helps, hosted by Ms. Cel de Guzman. *''Light Up'' - Light Up will surely perk up your mornings – the perfect way to start the day. Light Up is hosted by Ptr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo. *''The 700 Club Asia'' - The 700 Club Asia showcases dramatical accounts of lives amazingly transformed by the power of Jesus Christ. The show also features life-changing testimonies, insightful and timely news features, inspirational song numbers, and interviews with celebrities, social figures, and experts in various fields. The daily program highlights a special focus each day, with mainstay host, Peter Kairuz, joined by actress Coney Reyes, noted broadcaster, and CBN Asia Vice President for Production and Programming Kata Inocencio, broadcasters Mari Kaimo and Alex Tinsay, columnist Felichi Pangilinan-Buizon, and beauty queen, Camilla Kim Galvez. Be blessed and share the good news of God’s message of salvation. *''Life Giver'' - Tackles testimonies of believers and their life-changing transformation through Jesus Christ. It is hosted by Dory Villanueva. Foreign *''GOOD TV'' - Chinese-block religious programming *''Hillsong Concert Specials'' *''This New Life'' (In cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) *''Youth Bytes'' - When teens find chirch and the things of god boring! One of the great enemies the Church faces in this generation is teenage boredom with the things of God. This is a serious problem among today's youth and Youth Bytes goes on the offence in helping God's people fight this. Youth Bytes is a DVD resource that is designed to give anyone working with young people a powerful new tool to engage the faith of teens and young adults. *''In Touch with Dr. Charles Stanley'' - Dr. Charles F. Stanley is senior pastor of First Baptist Church Atlanta, founder of In Touch Ministries, and a New York Timesbest-selling author. He demonstrates a keen awareness of people's needs and provides Christ-centered biblically based principles for everyday life. Charles Frazier Stanley was born September 25, 1932, in the small town of Dry Fork, Virginia. The only child of Charley and Rebecca Stanley, Charles came into the world during a time when the entire nation felt the grip of the Great Depression. To make matters worse, just nine months later, his father Charley died at the young age of 29. Children's *''Creations Creatures'' - Creations Creatures is a half-hour weekly TV series that looks at wildlife through the prism of Christianity. Hosts Sherri Bohlander and Shauna Robbins will help children learn about wildlife and where they came from, along with a daily Bible verse to memorize. *''Bugtime Adventure'' - Entertaining and educational, Bugtime Adventures adds a new twist to the greatest stories ever told. Exciting Bible stories are told with "giant" human characters, while underfoot is a community of mostly friendly bugs who inhabit their own special "mini" world. *''The World of Jonathan Singh'' - Each segment features fun topics including games from around the world, crafts, geography, health, science and interesting animal behavior then concludes with and action-packed drama with the age old struggle of good versus evil. *''Retro News: A Blast from the Past'' *''Sarah’s Stories'' - By story telling from educational children's books, songs and crafts. We use books from TOMMY NELSON with titles such as WILL God's mighty warrior and God knows all about me. Also use videos such as HERMIE and WORMIE, THE POND and GIGI GOD'S LITLLE WARRIOR just to name a few. Educates and inform children ages 4-11. *''ImagineLand'' - ImagineLand® is a unique children’s tv series consisting of 24 half-hour episodes. Hosted by Jack Houston ImagineLand® showcases a collection of diverse characters that share life on a farm, loving and caring for one another with engaging stories and music. Each program teaches valuable lessons and good values in a fresh and entertaining way. It immerses children in real life situations supporting language arts development, respect for individuality and appreciation for music & visual arts. Geared for children ages 3 - 9. It has garnered 2 Telly Awards, a national parenting award and media praise from around the country. *''Superbook'' - Superbook educates children of all ages by teaching Bible stories that highlight the important character traits children will need in life. Superbook teaches your children about courage, loyalty, friendship and responsibility. *''The Flying House'' - Flying House educates and informs children ages 5-10 by teaching Bible stories that highlight important character traits such as honesty and courage. *''Auto-B-Good'' - Auto-B-Good educates and informs children between the ages of 3 – 8. It teaches children character, honesty, kindness, respect, obedience, self-control and more. Children learn through nine main vehicles, each with his or her own unique personality. *''Story Keepers'' - Send your kids on thrilling adventures with the first-century Christian underground! Taking 6- to 11-year-olds on exciting journeys from Rome to the high seas, dank catacombs, and other secret meeting places, Ben, a "Teller" of stories, and his family teach about Jesus and his faithful followers in early church. *''Colby's Clubhouse'' *''God Rocks!'' - If rocks from Bible times could talk, would they keep silent about the amazing events they witnessed? No way! That's why every God Rock has something important to say! The God Rocks!® cartoon characters and universe are based on Luke 19:40: "If the people fall silent, the stones will cry out." Fun rock characters, including main character Chip Livingstone, live in the imaginary town of Rocky Ridge, where they live to sing and praise God - just in case the people fall silent! God Rocks!® episodes entertain as they teach children important Bible stories and scripture. Life lessons are drawn from Bible truth and presented in fun stories that children will want to watch again and again. *''Knock Knock Show'' - The Knock Knock Show educates and informs children ages 2-7 about the world, as well as teaching math, language and basic problem solving skills. *''Animal Altas'' - An entertaining and informative half-hour children’s wildlife program shot in High Definition. The show introduces viewers to every kind of animal imaginable, from the familiar to the astounding, including apes and giant lizards, sharks and tigers, and all other animals from the Americas, Africa, Asia, Australia, and everywhere in between. Animal Atlas promotes a better understanding of how various animal species live and what they need to survive. Each episode stands alone as an entertaining look into the world of animals—whether visiting a particular group of animals, such as big cats, or meeting the animals of an entire continent. Through Animal Atlas, children will discover the variety of places that animals live, how they find food, and how they play. This includes a look at how family units operate, from a community of thousands of prairie dogs, to a pride of lions, to a school of fish. Certain episodes also explore animal features such as diet, locomotion, and how animals take care of their young. Along the way, Animal Atlas educates kids about endangered species and provides information on how to support wildlife conservation. In a world committed to going green, Animal Atlas is entertaining, culturally relevant, and important. *''Super Simple Science Stuff'' *''Professor Bounce's Kid Fit'' *''Psalty Kids Bible'' *''Praise Moves Kids'' *''Puppet Parade'' *''Quigley's Village'' *''Kids Like You'' *''Brainy Baby'' *''Little Women'' *''Friends and Heroes'' - Friends and Heroes is the epic animated tale of two young people in the First Century - Macky and Portia - whose idealism and friendship leads them across the ancient world, from the fabled Egyptian port of Alexandria, to the besieged city of Jerusalem and finally, to the very heart of the Empire: Rome. As they fight for justice and even survival against the might of the Roman Empire, they become friends and then, in turn, heroes. Through Macky and Portia, Friends and Heroes brings the inspiring stories of the Old and New Testament to a new, worldwide generation of children in the Twenty-First Century, whatever their faith or background. Like our heroes, children will be empowered by what they see and hear, as they share the courage and compassion, the everyday dangers faced by Macky and his friends. *''Huggabug Club'' - The program, which teaches children valuable educational and social skills, features a regular cast of ”Buggsters” -- seven ethnically diverse children who meet at a magical tree house to express their ideas and talk about concerns. With the help of the club leaders, “Miss Audrey” and “Miss Judy” (series co-creators Audrey and Judy Landers), the “Buggsters” explore a variety of subjects through song, dance, and play. During each episode, with the help of a magical computer, the Buggsters conjure up the loveable characters, “Huggabug”, “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” and “Auntie Bumble,” who help explore the day’s theme through song, dance, and play. “Huggabug” is a soft and fuzzy cowboy bug who cheers up children with his power-packed hugs. “Miss Oops-a-Daisy” is a cute and clumsy flower who instills confidence in the children by letting them know its okay to make mistakes. “Auntie Bumble” is a grandmotherly bee who teaches the children about manners, caring, and friendship. *''Dooley and Pals'' - The Dooley and Pals Show is a unique children's show built on the concept of education through entertainment and discovery. With its colorful cast of characters - the lovable alien Dooley, his robot buddy M.A.R.T.I.E. and space creatures, Cosmos and Zoom - the Dooley and Pals series combines music and dancing with life lessons and pro-social skills along with Bible Fun Facts appropriate for ages 2 to 5. Light Network News and Public Affairs *Ar Vargas - News Light *Sen. Joel Villanueva - Adyenda *Sheryl Hermosa - News Light Update *Bro. Eddie Villanueva - Diyos at Bayan *Cel de Guzman - Diyos at Bayan *Richmond Cruz - News World *Francisco J. Colayco - Pisobilities Reporters *Sheryl Hermosa *Karen Garucha *Ron Dulay *Raissa Puno-Diaz *Preciouc Pacho *Joash Bermejo *Anne Bico *Phoebe dela Cruz (News Consultant, Light Network News and Public Affairs) *Marj Wamar *Maan Primero See also *DZJV 1458 Schedule *Light TV Station Notice *New morning show on Light TV